There is a need for fluid reservoirs and storage dispensing devices which can be used to store fluids under pressure and which can then be used to dispense them.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.